It's Called Marriage
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: 50 quick oneshots containing all the aspects of the Doctor and River's marriage, everywhere from losing the TARDIS, to playing basketball on earth. **Rated T just in case**
1. Prompt 33: Scar

**It's Called Marriage.**

**Prompt 33: Scar**

_**They'll probably be short and sweet. These oneshots will all be centering around River/Eleven, because I ship them pretty hard. I think they make each other better people.**_

* * *

He'd never noticed the scar. Well, he _had _noticed the scar, but he hadn't really _looked _at it. It was just a scar after all. A cut, long ago healed, and faded into River's bronze skin. He didn't even know _why _he had noticed it.

River had been adjusting the little handheld GPS, scanning the mountains, capped with crystal "snow". The dark purple wolf that they had glimpsed was being rather uncooprative, even though they were trying to keep him from being killed by some disturbed villagers. Then River turned slightly, and the Doctor saw the scar, faded on her skin.

His unobedient hand reached out and his fingertips brushed against the scar. She looked at him, her own hand reaching up and keeping his against her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She questioned softly, pushing a piece of curly hair out of her eyes with her free hand.

"The scar," He replied, bringing his hand down to his side. He knew River was capable of taking care of herself. The scar was barley visible, and it couldn't be painful anymore. It was a scar. Scars weren't painful. But what bothered him was the fact that humans-anybody-they were so capable of being hurt, and that included his wife. His wife had been hurt, would be hurt, could be hurt.

"What about it?" She said, giving him a questioning look. Her hand reached up to feel where he'd touched. She chuckled softly. "It's just a scar."

He turned, glancing out at the alien village several kilometers away.

"Doctor?" River murmered, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head with a heavy sigh, turning to face her. "You can be hurt." He said.

"Yes," She said gently, with a nod of acknowledgment. "But everyone gets hurt at some point. Even you."

"I can't _lose _you River." He said, his rebellious hand brushing a piece of her rebellious hair out of the way. "I just _can't. _I can't lose anyone else."

She smiled sadly. "It's part of life Doctor." She took his hand. "I'll be with you as long as I can. You and me, traveling all of time and space in the TARDIS."

"It's never long enough," He admitted, thinking about all the other companions. Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory; all gone, because of the adventuring throughout time and space. Maybe-if he didn't take someone with him; things could be different.

As if reading his mind, River smiled. "Do you think leaving me somewhere would keep me out of trouble?" She asked, her hand brushing against his cheek. "Sweetie, I'd get in _more _trouble that way."

The Doctor smiled, thinking about his rebellious wife, and all the trouble she so frequently got into. No, trying to escape her would be a bigger mistake than keeping her with him.

"Just try not to get hurt; okay?" He asked, with a smile.

"It's called marriage, sweetie." She replied, taking his hand.


	2. Prompt 43: Dress

**It's Called Marriage: Chapter 2**

**Prompt 43: Dress**

* * *

The eighteenth century ball was beautiful. Huge crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, casting a glow on everything. Several of the huge doors were open, leading out onto balconies, where the breeze stirred softly. Several servents manuvered around the edge of the room, holding platters with food on them. It was beautiful, the whole scene.

The Doctor leaned against the wall, watching River move through the ballroom. River wore a light purple gown, with lacy silver sleeves. Her hair was done up in a side swept bun, her soft purple eyeshadow matching the dress. She smiled as she joined him.

"You clean up well." She remarked, still smiling in that way only she could pull off.

When River sent him the message to meet her here, the fact that he needed to wear a tux had been clearly implied. The last time the Doctor had been in a tux...well, it had been at Rory and Amy's wedding. He pulled at the cuff of his left sleeve, not wanting to say anything about how unhappy he was with the suit.

River seemed to sense his irritation though, and grinned at him. "TARDIS blue though. Not completley unexpected...but..." River reached up and adjusted his bowtie for him.

The Doctor wore a blue jacket, along with a blue bowtie. The pants were a little darker than TARDIS blue, more of a dark navy color.

"I like it," Grumbled the Doctor, defending his outfit, looking offended. "Why did you call me here?" He demanded, flashing her the message she had sent.

River smirked. "I wanted to dance." She said.

"I don't dance," He replied firmly, leaning back against the wall to prove his point.

"All of time and space and you've never danced," River shook her head in disapproval. "We'll have to change that.

"I've danced!" Said the Doctor sharply, offended that River would even suggest something like that. "I just don't do it very often!" He readjusted his bowtie once more, which he did when he was offended.

River grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dancefloor. The Doctor sighed in resignation, realizing that arguing with his wife would be useless. River's eyes focused on the stars outside, all those beautiful wonderful stars, but right now was where she was happiest.

After several dances, the Doctor realized he hadn't told her.

So he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful in that dress."

"It's called marriage," Whispered his beautiful wife.


	3. Prompt 6: Pride

**It's Called Marriage: Chapter 3**

**Prompt 6: Pride**

_**Set just after The Angels Take Manhattan**_

* * *

River knew the Doctor like the back of her palm. He was the heroic, alien, brilliant, adorable, terrifying, vulnerable, time lord. He was everything she could ever want. He was everything she could ever love. He felt so much pain though. She imagined that would be the hardest part of having two hearts; the pain when they broke. The 1207 year old man was sitting in the seat next to the railing, his head in his hands. She knew that when he had a companion he fell in love with them, whether it was a romantic interest, a best friend or family, the Doctor hated losing them. And he had just lost two people he considered family, Amy and Rory Pond.

River loved them of course. Amy and Rory were her parents, but she could keep her emotions in check better than even the Doctor sometimes.

The Doctor stood up and sighed deeply. "So where to?" He asked, not-so-cheerfully.

"I'm going home," She informed him.

The Doctor looked like a bullet had just peirced his chest. He swallowed hard, glancing her over. "Travel with me," He said. It wasn't really an order, just something he wanted. "You and me. All of time and space."

She smiled sadly. "I'll travel with you anytime and anywhere-"

"Why not now?" He asked, grabbing her hand. "I want to travel with you now. For as long as I can."

"-But not now." She finished her previous scentance. "Out there somewhere the next companion is waiting for his or her adventures in the TARDIS. I'm not that companion."

He sat back down, and she sat beside him. Out of all the things River had seen the Doctor do, cry was not one of them. He never cried. Ever. There was some sort of universal law that prevented anybody ever seeing the Doctor cry. She'd often wondered why he didn't cry. Part of it might be the whole facade he continued. He acted like some, "happy-go-lucky teenager" who never slowed down. Part of it was his pride though. He was the Doctor. He couldn't cry, because he was the one people looked to when danger came.

River wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay to cry." She informed him softly. "You don't have to keep your head held high all the time. It won't hurt your pride."

He leaned back in the seat, and smiled weakly at her, several tears moistining his face. "It's called marriage, Sweetie," He murmured, mimicking the words she used so often.


	4. Why are you looking at me like that?

**Prompt 35: Why are you looking at me like that?**

_**I'm convinced that it's physically impossible for me to write a happy romance.**_

* * *

Tonight was his last night with her. He knew that, he'd known it was coming for a while. But it's hard to accept it when it was actually staring you in the face. He loved River. Absolutely, completely, one hundred percent loved her. He'd been...attracted to her since he first met her, that time in the library. She had been so mysterious, so confident, so willing to protect and save.

She didn't know of course. She couldn't know; at least not until it was about to happen. River Song would have to face this adventure alone. He had no doubt in her ability to face it. River was more capable of facing something that anyone else.

But it still hurt. The fact that River was going to her death tomorrow, and he couldn't prevent it. And she would die in his name. One more death that would weigh on his conscience, threatening to push him over the edge.

"The Singing Towers of Darillium!" She said eagerly, smiling at him. "You promised we'd go ages ago."

"Was it ages ago?" He asked absentmindedly, adjusting the wobbly lever.

"Don't leave the breaks on," She said, pressing a button.

"It's the TARDIS noise," Said the Doctor, pressing the button again.

"No," She said, glaring at him. "It's the breaks."

He smiled at his wife a bit sadly, knowing that arguing with her was pointless. "It might be the breaks, but it's still the TARDIS noise. I like the TARDIS noise. It's cool."

His wife smiled back, and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing the tip of his nose. "Well then, let's go see the towers." She stepped toward the doors, wearing that dark silverish dress. And he just smiled at her figure.

* * *

The towers were natural figures, made of marble and crystal. The two rocks mixed and swirled together, creating huge towers. Even the slightest breeze made a huge echoing sound, thus the title, "Singing".

"They're beautiful," River whispered.

The Doctor smiled at her, and took her hand. He knew the feeling. These huge structures still took his breath away, and he'd been here four times. "Just like you." He murmured, so low that she didn't hear him.

The sun was setting, casting a glow through the milky structures, casting a purple glow on everything.

"Oh Doctor. They're so beautiful."

They sat there, watching the towers, listening to the music that the wind and the structures created. She smiled, and the towers sang, and instead he cried. He was watching her, his beautiful wife, for the last time. He was glad that he could make her so happy. She deserved to be happy. He wished he could have given her more happiness. Unfortunatly, all he seemed to bring was pain and sadness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" River murmured, reaching up and brushing a tear from his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

He shook his head and smiled, mimicking her. "Spoilers."

"You only cry when you reach the end." She whispered. "Is this my ending?"

He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried herself in him for a few moments, and then pulled away. "What's going on Doctor?"

"Remember when I told you that you'd never change River?" He questioned, standing up and walking to the TARDIS. "I meant it. You'll never ever change."

They stepped in the TARDIS, and in the doorway, he handed her the screwdriver.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked, raising her hands slightly, like she didn't know what to do with it.

"I trust you." He told her simply, kissing her long and slow, her hands behind his neck, his hands on her waist, the kiss lasting as long as possible.

"It's called marriage, Sweetie," She murmured, leaning in for another kiss.


	5. Prompt 25 and Prompt 39

**It's Called Marriage.**

**Prompt 25 and Prompt 39: Open your eyes; the world needs you awake; and Lie.**

_**I did two prompts for this one, because the theme for this oneshot seemed to fit both. **_

_Italics: Flashback_

* * *

The Doctor sighed, leaning his head back against the cobblerock stones, his eyes closed. River followed close behind, staring at her husband. He was so broken, looking so defeated. River hated seeing him close his eyes. The eyes; they were what made him so..._human. _The feelings behind those eyes were so hidden, yet so easily conveyed. At the same time; River could see everything in those hazel eyes. Everything that the Doctor had ever seen. All of time and space, all the hurt and tramua that the Doctor had been through was hidden behind those hazel eyes.

River and the Doctor had come to earth for a normal "date", and wound up trying to find a little girl who had been kidnapped by aliens. They had almost made it. Almost. And then the Doctor and River had their backs turned, just for a moment, and the aliens shot the little girl.

That little girl reminded River of her own childhood. Aliens always after you, always trying to grab you from all sides. The little girl didn't have a name. Well, she didn't remember her name.

_The Doctor knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What would you like to be named?" He questioned, smiling at her._

_The girl looked shocked that the Doctor was actually asking her. "Um...Izzy?" She asked, looking up hopefully. _

_"Izzy. That's a wonderful name!" He said, giving her a huge grin. "Okay Izzy, we'll get you out of here, safe and sound, and then you can have a mum, and a dad, and-"_

_"A puppy?" Asked the girl eagerly, jumping up and down. "I think puppies are so cute!"_

_"Puppies are very cute," He assured her, tweaking her nose. "I bet your new mum and dad would be happy to get you a puppy. We'll get out of her safe and sound, and then you can have a puppy."_

_"Pinky Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky, like a normal little girl. _

_"Pinky Promise." He agreed, latching his pinky in hers. _

He had interacted with her so beautifully, so perfectly, that River herself believed that they would make it out of the aliens base and the little girl would be fine. The Doctor had been distracted, for just a moment, and River was helping him; and then the aliens killed her.

_The scream was torn from the little girl, and the Doctor whipped around, looking for the source of her pain. Blood pooled from an injury in her stomach. The Doctor knelt beside her, brushing a lock of hair from her face._

_"Remember that puppy?" He asked. "You still need to meet that puppy of yours. You'll be fine. I promise Izzy. Remember? I pinky promised. You'll be fine."_

_The little girl whimpered, staring at the Doctor, her eyes going glassy. "Will you tell the puppy hi for me?" She asked gently._

_"Of course," He murmured, planting a kiss on her forehead. "But you'll be able to do that yourself."_

_She took one last breath and closed her eyes. The time lord stood up, his eyes as cold as steel. The aliens met the fury of a time lord that day. The fury of the last time lord. The fury of a man who had been protecting a little girl._

River stood in front of him, staring at him, his eyes closed, his head buried in his hands. "Open your eyes." She ordered.

"I promised her River." He said, not looking up. "I promised that she'd be fine. I promised her a mum and a dad and a puppy."

"Open your eyes," She repeated.

"I lied to her River." He muttered. "I lied to her. I gave her false hope.

"It's better than no hope at all. Now open your eyes."

He didn't respond this time, just sat there, his eyes still closed, his head still buried in his hands.

"Open your eyes," She said again, forcefully. "A little girl died, but there's millions of planets out there that you can still save. Other little girls. So open your eyes. The world needs you awake."

The time lord opened his eyes, staring at River. Satisfied, River sat down beside him.

He chuckled softly, looking at his wife, her bronze skin catching the sunlight, her curly hair done up in a tight, messy bun. "Will you tell me what I did to deserve you?" He asked.

"It's called marriage, Sweetie." She laughed, leaning in for a kiss.


	6. Continutation of Chapter 5

_**Please don't kill me for the horrible writing in this chapter. Yes, I know that it's not a prompt, but after the last chapter with Izzy and her puppy I needed to write this.**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Demanded River, her hands on her hips. The hot city air was beating down on her black shirt, and it hadn't helped that they had been running around the city all day, looking at ads in shop windows, and newspapers. One second the Doctor had been all mopey, and then he had started running around the city. When River received no answer she turned around, only to find that he had disappeared. "Doctor?" She demanded, glaring around the sidewalk, looking for any sign of her runaway husband.

Suddenly he burst out of a little shop, a small piece of paper in his hand. "Here we are!" He announced, showing the paper to River.

**Free Puppy Wanted**

**Our little girl wants a puppy, but we don't have the money.**

**Anybody who wants to get rid of a (friendly) dog, please contact us at:**

**Cell Phone: 820-910-3764**

**Home Phone: 376-491-0820**

"We did all that searching for this little piece of paper?" Demanded River. "We don't even have a dog."

The Doctor grinned, and handed her another piece of paper. This one read "Puppy for Sale."

"I remembered seeing it, but I couldn't remember where. That's why we had to search so long." Said the Doctor. He looked very triumphant about the fact that he had just found the two pieces of paper. He reminded River of a little kid who had just found a stash of candy.

* * *

The couple found themselves on the doorstep of a house, knocking on the door. The Doctor adjusted his bowtie, looking extremely proud that he'd found the paper and the address all by himself. A little boy came to the door, but not before a lot of shouting and argueing over who would get the door was heard.

"Are you here for the puppy?" He demanded, getting directly to the point.

"Yes," Said the Doctor adjusting his bowtie again.

Suddenly a little brown and white speckled puppy raced out and barreled into River's legs. River stumbled backward a bit, and a little girl who looked to be only about two years old toddled out after the puppy.

"No, puppy!" She ordered. She was only a little bigger than the dog, but the puppy whined, and turned upside down.

The Doctor was grinning like a maniac. "We'll take him," He announced, putting roughly one hundred pounds in the little boy's hand. He then proceeded to pick up the dog and walk toward where the TARDIS was parked.

* * *

The puppy was bouncing around the TARDIS, barreling into people's legs, running into one room, and then racing back in to see if anyone could play with him yet.

"Doctor, what on earth is the point of having a dog? We can't keep a dog on the TARDIS, even if Izzy wanted a puppy-" River stated.

"It's not for us River," Said the Doctor, smirking. "It's for the little girl who wanted a puppy. I promised Izzy that I would say hi to it, and so that's what I'm going to do. And since I can't keep a dog on the TARDIS, I'm going to give it away."

They landed, and for once, River didn't remind the Doctor to shut the brakes off. The Doctor called to the puppy, picking it up when it arrived. "Now, you're going to a nice family because that's what Izzy would have wanted. She wanted me to say hello to you, and I'm sure she'd want you to go to a good home. So behave. For Izzy."

The Doctor then stepped out of the blue box, where a little girl was waiting. "How did that blue box get here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"It's...magic!" Announced the Doctor. "And my magic blue box knew you wanted a puppy. So here's your puppy!" The Doctor transferred the puppy to the little girl's arms.

She gasped, and scratched his ears. He raced over to her porch, picking up a ball and racing in circles. The little girl ran to the puppy, while the Doctor and River stepped inside the TARDIS.

"That was sweet." Said River finally, kissing him.

"It's called marriage," He said, leaning in for another kiss.


	7. Prompt 42: Blink

**It's Called Marriage**

**Prompt 42: Blink **

_**Okay, this one was practically asked for. Seriously, Blink? Weeping Angels anyone? This is slightly AU, just because of character deaths...**_

_**Sorry for the tears and feels that this might cause you. (It's a good thing I don't actually write this show.) **_

_**I felt nothing while writing this. (I cried to no end.)**_

* * *

The Weeping Angels were possibly the worse aliens in the universe. It wasn't that they killed you painfully, no, you just grew old and died, but they fed of the energy of a lifetime never lived. Whole lives. The Doctor lost Rory and Amy to the angels. He hated those angels. Despised them. They had fed off all the adventures that Amy and Rory could have had. And now, they had fed off the energy of River's never lived adventures.

The Doctor stared at the burning planet, all the burning angels, tears making tracks on his dirt stained cheeks. He wasn't able to save the planet either. The only things that existed there were the angels, but he still hadn't been able to save them.

It was all his fault. She shouldn't of been dead. She shouldn't of-he should of...if only he could live his life on "should ofs and would ofs."

* * *

_Her eyes were a dark grey color, full of stormy thoughts as she realized the real danger they were in. They might not get out alive. Both of them wouldn't be able to get out alive, that was for certain. Saying that one person would get out alive was a gamble. "Doctor," She demanded, as the poundings on the barricaded door became louder. _

_He ignored her, busily scanning one of the doors with his screwdriver. _

_"Doctor," She repeated, stepping in front of him._

_He attempted to sidestep her, and she slid back in front of him, gripping the screwdriver with her hand. "What are we going to do?"_

_He shifted slightly with a broken sigh. "I don't know River." He admitted, brushing her cheek with the side of his hand. "Something. I always think of something eventually."_

_He did come up with brilliant plans more than half the time. But not this time. She could see in the way that he was holding himself that he didn't have a plan, and that he wasn't sure how he was going to take care of the mess. _

_The lights flickered, and River could tell the pounding had stopped. The angels were getting through. "Doctor," She hissed, grabbing his hand. He accepted it, staring straight ahead. _

_And then the lights were back on. An angel was within inches of River's face, gripping her shirt. She gasped, trying to pull away, and the Doctor just stared at the angel, not blinking._

_"River?" He asked finally. "Do you trust me?"_

_"Trust is called Marriage." She said, glancing at him, with a sad smile on her face. "I don't mind. Leave." _

_"No." He insisted, we're getting you out of here. But I need you to blink. When I say blink, blink." _

_She nodded. _

_"Blink!" He ordered, shutting his own eyes tightly, and yanking her wrist, trying to pull her away from the grip of the angel, in the miniscule second that the angel would have to let go._

_And then her wrist wasn't there anymore, and he was just holding River's bracelet._

* * *

If he could, he would go back and make sure she didn't blink. He would have never put her in that position, but he did, and now she was gone.

And it was all his fault.


	8. Prompt 45: That Idiot

**It's called Marriage**

**Prompt 46: That Idiot**

* * *

Her only thought was: _That_ **_Idiot!_ **

The Doctor was rubbing the back of his head nervously, glancing around the clearing. River glared at him heavily, and he gave her a sad glance. He looked like a rejected puppy. "I could of sworn I parked her here," He mumbled.

"Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda, Didn't." She stated, rolling her eyes. The Doctor had "misplaced" the TARDIS, and now they were stranded on an alien planet. He was mumbling underneath his breath, talking about how he could of sworn, and where could she of gone, and he never, ever, ever misplaced the TARDIS. "You're such an idiot sometimes," She said, shaking her head and holding back a smile.

"No I'm not!" He said indignantly, adjusting his bowtie and glaring.

"Well where would she go?" River asked irritably. "Maybe she finally got tired of you leaving the breaks on."

"It's the TARDIS noise. It's _her _noise." The Doctor said, his eyes narrowing.

River scoffed. Setting off in an eastward direction. The Doctor followed her, still giving her the rejected puppy look. "C'mon Sexy," He mumbled.

"What?" Demanded River, turning on him. "C'mon Sexy?" He asked, placing her hands on her hips, she wasn't exactly sure she knew what the Doctor meant by that comment. Either he was refering to her, or something else. River wasn't entirly sure she wanted to know what he was refering to either.

"It's the TARDIS. She likes to be called Sexy." He mumbled. He looked so adorably cute, the rejected puppy look still set on his features. He was giving her this look that clearly said, "_Don't be mad at me. I'm trying my best," _Sometimes she wondered how she ever got mad at him, he was so adorable sometimes, and that's when she'd remember why she fell in love with him in the first place.

River gave a sigh, finding herself slightly dissappointed that the Doctor hadn't been talking about her.

"Would it help if I said Sorry?" Asked the Doctor, giving her puppy dog eyes. River closed her eyes, trying to be mad. She couldn't. She couldn't even pretend to be mad.

"I'm not mad at you," She said finally. "I'm sure we can be galactic hitch-hikers or something." She rose to her tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Oh." He said, acting a little relived. "I'm still sorry though."

She smiled, despite herself, and then remembered the severity of the situation at hand. She bit her lip, glancing at the sky. This planets time was different than Earth's, but it looked like the sun was setting. They would have to stay here another night, or else find the TARDIS before it got too dark to do so.

"What a beautiful sunrise," Said the Doctor, glancing at the _setting _sun.

"Pretty sure that's a sunset." Remarked River, but turned to look at the sun with him.

"'Course it's not." Said the Doctor cheerfully. "Everything here is opposite of the way Earth works. North is South, East is West. Sun rises in the west and sets in the east."

"Oh," She mumbled. "In that case, it is a pretty sunrise." Then it occured to her. The Doctor was sure he'd parked the TARDIS in the North clearing, so if North here was South...

"Doctor?" She questioned, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Are you sure you didn't park the TARDIS in the North. I mean-this planet's North?"

The Doctor gave an _'oopise, I might of' _face. "Maybe..."

* * *

They found the TARDIS in the North clearing, right where it should have been. The Doctor inspected the TARDIS, and when he was satisfied that it was okay, he kissed River.

"You're so smart sometimes," He informed her.

"It's called marriage, Sweetie." She mumbled back, leaning in for another kiss.


	9. Prompt 31: Kiss him Goodbye

**It's called Marriage**

**Prompt 31: Kiss him Goodbye**

_**Am I kicked out of the fandom yet...? Short anyone? Only 427 words, but...**_

* * *

River's eyes settled on the Doctor. He was the Doctor, but not really _her _Doctor. Same man, different regeneration. Too early in his timeline. He didn't know her yet, because he hadn't met her yet. He hadn't had wonderful adventures with her yet. He hadn't lost the TARDIS, bought a little girl a puppy, taken her to the Singing Towers.

Oh those towers. Those beautiful beautiful towers.

Her stormy grey eyes softened, but the turmoil lay underneath them. She would never see him again. He knew that, which was why he had cherished every moment of the previous night. She hadn't known then. Then, it had just seemed like a marvelous adventure, where absolutely nothing went wrong. They had sat there, hand in hand, until eventually she'd fallen asleep, his hand running through her curly hair.

And now she would die saving his life. She had always preferred it to be like this, to die saving his life, rather than him dying to save hers.

Her one regret? Not being able to kiss him goodbye.

If she could go back, delay it all for just a second, what would she do? What would she say? She imagined she would kiss him. Plant her lips on his. She could practically feel the kiss, feel his arms around his waist, feel one of her hands resting on his chest, the other pulling him in.

And then she could feel him pulling away.

_"What are you doing here?" He'd ask, and he would brush aside one of her curls, looking at her with that look that showed utter admiration, but a bit of sadness and frusteration too._

_"Saying goodbye," Would be her response._

_She could hear his reply. "We could run away from it," He would inform her, giving her a soft smile. "We could run and have all the adventure that you could ever want, and then when we were ready, we would do it. Together."_

_She could feel her own excitement as he would tell her those words, the temptation almost getting the better of her. And then she would respond: "But I came back to say goodbye. I **am **ready."_

_And then came the response that would kill her the most. "But I'm not. I'm not ready to give you up yet."_

And then, underneath her breath, just as she plugged in the machine, she whispered: "It's called marriage."


	10. Prompt 38: Sunset

**It's Called Marriage **

**Prompt 38: Sunset **

* * *

River liked the sunset. It was a fiery pink color, lighting the whole world with it's rays. The soft pinks, oranges and reds flickered in the dimming sky, making the whole world look like it was on fire. But it was so peaceful, the air was crisp and cool, the whole world was settling in for the night. It was like the beautiful fire made the whole world settle, and freeze for several hours, and then it sped up again.

She wondered if she liked sunset because of the Doctor.

The effect that the Doctor had on River was so like the effect that sunset had on the world. He was the most exhilarating fire, racing through her veins; but at the same time he was like a hot cup of tea, calming her down instantly. He had made her feel like the only way to live her life was running, exploring, never settling down. And then, he'd come back in her life, and she would feel like she could just...slow down. Start a life-a family-with him.

That was how the Doctor made her feel. She felt like the world at sunset. So full of fire-yet at her calmest point.

She was studying the sunset, contemplating these thoughts when the metallic whirring of the TARDIS was heard. She smiled to herself, thinking about the breaks, and how it wouldn't matter how many times she fixed them-he'd leave them on every time. She ignored the TARDIS, and continued watching the sunset.

She heard the creak of the doors, but ignored them, her eyes focused on the sunset. It was like that for a few minutes, the pair of them just watching the sunset. He was the one who broke the silence, with the words: "Come with me," His voice was surprisingly cheerful. "There's this little planet-edge of the galaxy-they have this wonderful little cafe-and WiFi!"

She smiled to herself and continued studying the sunset, waiting for the words to come to her mind. They finally did, and she spoke them. "What do I mean to you?" Her voice was soft, careful.

She could sense the complete silence behind her. He was at a loss for words, but she didn't care. She'd wait forever to hear his answer.

"Everything River," He said finally, his voice soft and careful. The pain leaked out of the carefully constructed facade. "You mean absolutely everything."

Her eyes closed, she asked: "Are you ever going to stop? Stop running? Are you going to settle down?"

His voice cracked as he responded. "River, if you want a family-"

"No," She said, correcting his accusation. "I just wanted to know."

There was a long silence, once again broken by his voice. "I had a family once. Kids." His voice was soft. "I can't do it again, River."

She nodded, standing up and kissing him. It was a long kiss, a passionate kiss. They stood there and kissed, over and over, her arms draped around his neck, his arms securly around her waist. Protecting her from the world. He was making her feel safe. Calm. _"It's called marriage," _She thought to herself.

"Just like the sunset," She whispered when the kisses ended and they stepped into the TARDIS.


	11. Prompt 36: Insomnia

**It's Called Marriage **

**Prompt 36: Insomnia  
**

_**Yesterdays episode killed me. River and the Doctor-If I didn't ship them before, I ship them now. And besides, nearly seven months without Doctor Who-I'm going to die. Anyway, I'm out of school in about a week, so I'll be able to update a lot more regularly. **_

* * *

"Doctor!" Shouted River, frustrated with her Time Lord.

"Yes?" He demanded, pushing his way through the crowds, River following closely behind. Every now and again she'd reach out and grab his hand so he didn't leave her behind. However, she didn't hear his reply, as the words were swept away in the noises of the crowd. She continued following him blindly, occasionally jogging to keep up with his quick pace.

Wrinkling her nose at a particularly nasty smell, she wondered why she did this every night. Why he did this every night. She knew though, so the question didn't really matter all that much. The reason they both did this was because they both had terrible, incurable insomnia. She imagined it made sens, considering the course that their lives had played out.

He had watched his people die, knowing that he was the one responsible for their destruction. He had seen countless more people die, and he'd seen the destruction of worlds. He was the last of his kind, and had lost things. He had lost so much. It was no wonder that he couldn't sleep. River knew that he was afraid that it would all slip out from under him. She wished that he would realize that she would never leave him. Ever.

* * *

River's hand slid into his, and he shot her a quick grin. When he had picked her up tonight he had asked her if she'd rather just stay. It was late after all, and sometimes he had to remind himself that normal people needed sleep. She shook her head and grabbed her coat, wrapping the brown leather jacket around her figure.

She had insomnia like him.

He knew it, because she never seemed to be able to sleep. She was always up, never wanting to sleep. He felt responsible, although he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to apologize for, so he kept that small seed of guilt to himself.

Part of it was his childhood, he knew. She had been raised to be a weapon against someone she loved. She had been hurt by soldiers and a woman who always believed that she never quite lived up to her potential. She had her childhood stolen from her-even after running away. When she finally found her parents-they were just kids, just like her.

It was no wonder she stayed up all night, running around with him.

* * *

River grinned to herself as she followed her madman through the crowds. "It's called marriage," She whispered to herself. She thought that her words were swept away by the noisy crowds, but instead the Doctor heard her.

"It's called marriage," He agreed with a nod, his words unheard to his wife's ears.


End file.
